broforcefandomcom-20200225-history
Crate
Crates are a common occurrence in Broforce. Crates are affected by gravity and break upon fall. Crates can crush or damage enemies but player is not affected. Crates are very fragile. Following any Covert Mission, there is a chance for the crate to contain a new power-up. If it does, a special marking appears for the player to recognize what power-up it contains. Basic Crate Basic crates can be pushed around. They will break when shot or pushed off a 1-block or higher ledge. Rectangular Crates Another variant of the Basic Crate, that occupies a 2-by-1 space. Aside from cannot be pushed around, they are the same. Ammo Crate Ammo crates reveals an ammo box upon destruction, which allows the player to refill all special abilities. It is unlocked in the first Covert Mission. They are distinguished by an American flag sign on them, and are the only special crates that can assume the appearance of both a Basic Crate and a Rectangular Crate, though the Ammo Refill dropped is always 1, as with other special crates. Vitamin Crate Vitamin crates drop a Vitamin power-up when broken, which makes the player automatically flex when idle, and makes grunting noises. Enemies who see them while the effect lasts will run off instead of retaliating, frightened by their muscles. Light blue colored sweat will constantly drop from the bro. It is unlocked in the second Covert Mission. RC Car Crate RC Car crates drop a powerup which, when activated, gives the player a remotely-controlled RC Car. When the special button/attack button is pushed again, the car will explode, similar to Bronnar Jensen's special in The Expendabros. It scares off enemies for a short while and should it gets shot it instantly blows up. It is unlocked in the third Covert Mission. Mech Drop Crate The Mech Drop Crate will enable the player to throw a flare, which drops a mech from the sky, almost exactly like Tank Bro's special, but the shockwave kills the Bros too if within range. It is unlocked in the fourth Covert Mission. Time Slow Crate This crate gives any Bro one use of Time Bro's special, however with a shorter duration. It is unlocked in the fifth Covert Mission. Alien Pheromone Crate The Alien Pheromone Crate gives the player a bomb that attracts Alien enemies much like MacBrover's Turkey Bomb special before exploding. It makes aliens ignore the bro and can be re-thrown after it's already thrown out, It is unlocked in the sixth and final Covert Mission. Airstrike Crate The Airstrike Crate gives the player a flare that acts like Brodell Walker's special. Upon the flare activating it will summon five rockets flying in a diagonal line. Everyone is subject to the rocket's damage. This is NOT unlocked from any Covert Operation and is instead obtained as it randomly spawns in-game, with a crate that has a rocket sign on it. It only appears in IronBro Campaign. Trivia * Picking up any crate's special power-up and using it will cause the Bro's special to be completely replenished, just like Ammo Crates does. This is a possible glitch. ** This is beneficial for bros who have very little amount of reserve specials. * Never pick up any special item before using your current one as their ammo DOES NOT stack, and can be replaced by the newest one. ** This means, if you have a mech drop then picks up an ammo crate, it will be wasted, but if you pick up vitamins, they will be replaced by vitamins.Category:Environment